


Servitude in the Zoo

by Slasher9485



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Reader-Insert, ass worship, gems with dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slasher9485/pseuds/Slasher9485
Summary: You have been selected as one a special guest for an audience with Holly Blue Agate and her slave/assistant Garnet. Holly Blue wants you as a special servant, but she isn’t willing to do so unless she’s impressed by you. Considering the life of luxury and sex you will receive if you satisfy her, you are willing to do everything to please your new mistress.





	

Servitude in the Zoo

You’ve been living in the zoo for quite some time now. It’s been a wondrous time. It’s paradise, your fellow inmates are nice and happy, and the fruit is delicious. Falling into line is simple, and every now and then you participate in the choosening ritual. It’s nothing too crazy, just a bit of kissing and cuddling. But then one day, at the end of the choosening ritual, everyone has been paired up with someone except you and one person. Your earrings flash and you a soothing female voice speaks to you.

“Congratulations special one. You have been choosened for a special partner.”.

The other zoomans looked at you with bright smiles.

“Wow! It’s been so long since we’ve had a special one!” Jay-Ten exclaims.

“We wish you the best! I’m sure you’ll be very happy!” U-12 adds.

Just then an Amethyst walked towards the group, her eyes on you.

“Alright you got the message. Come along now I’ll take ya to where you gotta go.”.

You nod and wave the others good-bye. They all had happy expressions as they wave you off. It almost felt like being seen off at the airport, on your way to a far away land. But you’re just going for a quick visit right? Just like each choosening before, it’s only temporary right?

You walk behind the burly amethyst through the bright blue halls. You’ve barely been out of the zoo, so seeing such a sight is fairly large culture shock. But eventually you have been led to a diamond shaped blue door. The amethyst presses her hand to a panel and the door opens up.

“Alright, in ya go. Good luck to ya.” She said.

You look up to her with a confused expression.

“Good luck?”.

“Yeah, you’re gonna need it.”.

The large purple gem walks away and you enter the dark room. It was a fairly open space with what appeared to be a throne and a bed. You step inside, uneasy by the place. The door closes and there’s nothing but darkness. A spotlight shines on you, highlighting you amongst the darkness.

“Stay where you are.” You hear a dignified voice call out from the darkness.

You stiffen from the sound of the voice and a tall blue gem came forth from the darkness. Your nervousness went away when you realize it was Holly Blue Agate. She occasionally came to address you and your zoomates when someone called Blue Diamond came to the zoo, but she always had a very nice aura to her. She was strict, but still cared enough for you and the others to make sure you were always comfortable.

“Hello human. I’m not too sure if you understand me, but I’m certain you’re aware of your situation at least.” She said.

You nod your head yes.

“Oh good! At least one of us understands the other,” she began to circle you, analyzing your body, “I’ve had my eye on you for a little while now. You see this special instance of what you call the choosening has a bit of a special twist that happens every so often when we find someone as...exceptional as yourself. Other gems of my status and even our gracious diamonds find enjoyment in participating in our own version of the choosening. Are you understanding so far?”.

You again nod yes. Holly Blue claps her hands together and chuckles.

“Oh how I underestimate the comprehension of you humans. Anyway, this instance of the choosening is a lot more intense than what you are used to. Whereas your actions have previously been for our viewing pleasure, now you will act to please your supervising gems. The point of this audience is to see if you are capable of doing so. I will be overseeing your introduction to this new job and we will see if you are fit to please us. Do you understand?”.

It’s all a lot to take in. Jumping from the peaceful and playful environment to becoming a personal servant to your overseers. It’s hard to accept.

“If you’re worried about incentive you do not need to worry. We treat our servants who undertake this duty with the utmost leisure. Your own personal space, the most delicious fruit, the freedom to go across the ship and visit your friends so long as you are accompanied by an escort, it’s all yours if you agree to do this and impress me with your audition.”.

Now you have true incentive. You haven’t known true leisure outside of your enclosure, and you still have the freedom to visit the people you’ve grown to care for. There isn’t a reason to say no. So you adamantly nod yes.

“So you accept the offer?” Holly Blue asks.

You nod again.

“Terrific!” She walks back into the darkness, “Now then, your audition will begin now with a special partner.”.

The lights came on, revealing the entire room. Your view on the bed and throne are right, but kneeling down next to the throne is another gem. She has a large afro, three eyes and magenta skin. Her figure is incredible, with a nice bust and a large ass with gorgeous thick thighs to match. She wore the same outfit that you did, but it was too small for her. Her breasts can barely fit in her top, with her nipples poking out slightly, and you can tell from the side that her loincloth barely covers her ass. She also had a ball gag and a collar on. The leash was a bright blue whip. As Holly Blue picks up the whip’s handle, it began to spark slightly. Holly Blue knelt down to the flustered gem and gently grabs her by the chin.

“This gem has infiltrated our base a long time ago. She and some others had come here and stole away two humans. We were able to track her down and I took her back here however. Now she’s my personal pet.” Holly Blue gloats.

The gem looks away with a shameful look in her eyes.

“Though she is just a slave, she is still your superior. If you cannot please her, you have no chance of pleasing me or any other gem.”.

The sight was perplexing to say the least, but it seems fitting that you would work with someone in the same position as you. Holly Blue tugs at her collar and walks her towards you. She was about to get up, but Holly Blue cracked the whip, sending a volt into the poor gem’s body. She let out a moan in response to the electrical pulse.

“I’ve told you this countless times. You do not walk beside me, you crawl!” Holly Blue barks.

With a grunt the magenta gem got on her hands and knees and began to crawl beside her mistress. The two approach you and you start to quiver with anticipation. You can already tell this is going to be intense.

“To the bed.” Holly Blue orders.

You did as you were told and the three of you approached the large bed. It was bare, save for one blue sheet.

“Strip and lay down on the bed deary.”.

You begin to remove your clothing. As you do so, you notice the gem on her knees eyeing your figure. Naked, you now lay on the bed.

“We will start with how you take pleasure. Some recipients are interested in foreplay and like to please their servants much like how two lovers would. My servant will be the one to please you.” Holly Blue began to strip your partner’s clothes off, revealing her perfect form. Once she was completely nude, she removes her ball gag.

Holly Blue then began to fondle the gem’s breast and rub her pussy.

“Enjoy this while it lasts Garnet, it’s rare for me to want shows like this.” Holly Blue whispers to her.

“Yes...mistress.” The magenta gem moans. Her voice was deep and sexy.

Holly Blue let Garnet go and the gem immediately crawls onto the bed, moving on top of you. Once you were face to face, her body pressing against yours, you finally grasp the scope of how large she is compared to you. She then moves down and kisses you, her thick lips pressing against yours. Her large frame pins you down and causes you to sink into the soft mattress. Her body felt warm, and her tongue easily slipping through your lips and into your mouth. No other member of the zoo was able to kiss you like this, you struggle to return the kiss as the pleasure engulf your mind. Holly Blue was sitting on the side of the bed eyeing the two of you with a stern expression.

“Oh don’t just lay there, feel her. Show her that you care about this as much as she does.” Holly Blue orders.

Listening to her, you reach and feel Garnet’s smooth back. Despite how soft her skin is, her back was actually fairly toned. You want to feel more of her. You try to reach down towards that glorious ass that caught your eye, but it’s just out of reach.

Garnet releases you from her erotic kiss and moves down to your breasts. She begins to kiss and massage them. You start to moan softly as she moves to your nipples. Her thick lips pressing against your skin as her tongue drags against your body. You felt her hair as she continues to work her magic.

“Yes, yes good. Feel her love, enjoy every second of it for her.”.

You didn’t need her advice. This was too unreal, too amazing to even imagine. But the best has yet to come. She began to get lower, giving you a series of loving pecks across your stomach as she gets lower towards you. You look down and see her sexy tongue move toward your wet sex. Before you can say anything, she begins to lick at your wet folds. You can’t help but resist to moan out loud as she ate you out. You can feel her tongue tease your clit as she took long licks. Garnet is definitely enjoying this as much as you are.

“Amazing isn’t she?” Holly Blue began to feel one of your breasts, “I barely had to teach her. She’s a natural.”.

Garnet began to focus her tongue on your clit as she began to finger your pussy. Your moans begin to become more rapid, she’s hitting the right spot and her tongue masterfully dancing around your clit. Your moans began to turn into erotic screams as you become closer. With one final scream you erupt into your first orgasm. Garnet finally relents as you squirm on the bed. The two gems stare at you as you writhe in pleasure. As you pant, Holly Blue was looking at Garnet.

“You did well Garnet. Now fuck her how you like.” She said.

“Yes mistress.”.

You look to see Garnet rise up on her knees. You marvel at her figure, then noticing the light appearing from her crotch. Bright life came forth from her wet sex, and a long protrusion formed. The light dispersed from her region and revealed a long, thick cock. You can see it twitch as the horny gem stares down at you. Holly Blue was now moving behind Garnet. She then pressed against Garnet’s behind. Before Garnet could speak, Holly Blue was massaging the magenta gem’s long cock. Garnet moaned in response to being teased by Holly Blue’s masterful hands.

“You’ve done well for your first part, but us gems have a multitude of ways of pleasuring each other. You have to be able to deal with any kind of request that your superior will give you. You prepared for this?” Holly Blue said.

Garnet was softly moaning as her cock was massaged. Holly Blue moved to her ear, squishing her afro as she did so.

“You’re so sensitive. I hope you’ll be able to provide an ample performance.” She whispers.

You spread your legs wide and presenting your soaking wet pussy to them. Holly Blue was oblivious to your words, but luckily actions are all you need here. She chuckles again and let Garnet go.

“My so eager! A very nice trait.” She moves away and smacks Garnet on her ass, “Get to it!”.

Garnet did so as she grabs you by the legs, flipping your body over exposing your ass to her. You rear it upwards and she grabs you by your cheeks. You can feel the long thing presses against your wet sex. She then slowly inserts it inside of you. You and her both moan loudly as your tight sex stretches by her dick. Garnet starts slowly as she thrust her cock inside and out of you. Your moans were almost as loud as when she was eating you out. She slaps against your ass with great force. She was barely holding back her strength to avoid hurting you, but being rough enough to make it the most intense fuck you have ever experienced. As you fucked Holly Blue watches, slightly flustered by the erotic sight.

“How is she slave?”.

“She’s so good! So tight!” Garnet moans.

“Good. You’ve been a good gem, adjusting to your new position. Just for you, you can cum inside of her. She will have to get used to that sensation as well.”.

Garnet began to thrust faster. You arch your back and grip the sheets tightly as you felt her cock go deep inside of you, her powerful hips slamming against your ass. You felt yourself quivering as you felt another orgasm coming, and you can feel that Garnet had one coming as well. You could feel her cock twitch and throb deep inside of you. She was moaning as well, nearly losing control as she mindlessly thrust inside and out of you.

“I’m...I’m…” Garnet gasps.

Holly Blue slaps Garnet’s ass again and felt her breasts.

“Come in her, slut.” She commands.

With a couple more thrusts and more of her erotic moans, she finally roots herself deep inside of you. You scream out as you feel her thick jizz filling your cunt. It felt warm and thick. As she slips her cock out of you, a glob of her cum leaks out of your snatch, and a limp strand shot onto your ass. Garnet began to stroke her cock. She wants to milk everything out, but Holly Blue quickly grabs her wrists, preventing her from moving.

“I didn’t say you could jerk off.” She hisses.

“I’m sorry mistress, it’s too good!” Garnet whines.

Holly Blue looks at your quivering ass and smiles.

“She’s that good huh? Excellent.” She took her hands off Garnet’s wrists, “Don’t you dare touch yourself. You’ll be getting something even better if you be a good slave and behave.”.

Garnet places her hands behind her back and tightly held them together.

“Oh you helpless thing.” Holly Blue said.

She took part of her whip and wraps it around Garnet’s arms, tightly binding them together.

Holly Blue walks along the bed and around to your pretty face. You have a bawdy expression on your face, still in the afterglow of your two powerful orgasms.

“Do you think you can continue? You’re only half done.” Holly Blue asks.

Your head is swimming, but you muster to understand what she’s saying and nod to her.

“You really are a trooper. Alright, you’ve clearly shown that you have a talent for receiving, but that isn’t the main thing you’ll be doing. Now we’re going to see how well you are at giving pleasure.”.

Holly Blue grabs your head and turns you towards the struggling Garnet. Her cock is still twitching, a bead of cum still trickling from it.

“Your partner is in definite need of release. Your pussy is undoubtedly full by now, and since we already know how well it is by her word, I want you to show us how good your mouth is.”.

You nod and begin to turn around, crawling towards your tasty treat. On your knees, you kiss her thick head. As your lips begin to wrap around the tip of her dick, you lick the the bead of cum off the slit. You lovingly tease her head, and Garnet began to whine and moan as you work your magic. Holly Blue looks at Garent’s desperate expression and cracks a smirk.

“Slave, be as rough as you want.” She said.

Garnet snaps to life and did as her master said. She shoves her cock deep into your mouth. You can feel it press all the way to the back of your throat. With a twist of her hips, raising one leg over you, she flips you on your back with her on top of you. She then began to roughly fuck your mouth. You gag as you feel her hard cock fucking your throat, her soft head slamming against the back of your throat. Holly Blue moves next to your head and gave you a cocky stare. You aren’t paying attention to her, the rough face fuck being all that’s on your mind.

“Is it too much? Can you not take it?”.

You don’t care what she’s saying anymore. You just want to be fucked. You realize now that you’re in the perfect position to grab her ass. You take the opportunity and clasp your hands on Garnet’s big ass. The great gem let out a loud moan as you start to squeeze her ass. It felt like nothing you’ve ever felt before.

Garnet finally roots herself in you, grinding her crotch against your face. You feel her bush against your nose and upper lip. Garnet blew another load of jizz in your mouth. You can feel yourself choking on it as tears stream down your face. It’s too much to spit out and Garnet doesn’t seem like she’s moving any time soon. So you greedily begin to swallow the mouthful of jizz load by load. Garnet is now sweating and panting. Her orgasms are taking everything out of her. Holly Blue began to grimace.

“Alright human you’ve proven you can suck cock but now’s for the most important part.” She snaps her fingers, “Garnet! Get rid of that thing and give our eager servant another tasty treat.”.

Garnet finally removes herself from your mouth. You gasp for air, trickles of cum running down from the corners of your mouth.

The large gem positions herself so that her ass was over your face. Her cock vanishes and you see her wet sex. Her pussy juice trickles onto your face. Holly Blue held your head and grins.

“So you want this ass don’t you? Then have it!” She yells.

With that Garnet sat on your face. Her big soft ass smothers your face and her pussy pressing against your mouth. You can feel your head sink into the bed as her entire weight is resting on your face. The only way to get her off is to make her cum again. But you don’t want that, you want this moment to last. You want the moment of Garnet’s giant ass smothering you, her delicious pussy juice on your lips, to last forever. But she wants to be pleased as much as you do. You begin to tongue her sex and Garnet begins to moan and grind against your face. You’re in heaven.

Holly Blue is getting annoyed. You’re good, one of the best she has seen. But a talented servant such as yourself shouldn’t be pleasing her slave, but her. Annoyed, she went goes to your dripping sex.

“You really are a natural slut aren’t you?” She began to rub your pussy, which was leaking a mix of your juice and Garnet’s cum, “You’re getting so wet even though you’re just servicing someone. Who would’ve thought I would’ve found such a whore.”.

Her insults are only turning you on even more. Between Garnet on top of you and Holly Blue playing with your pussy while telling you what you are, you’ve never been turned on in your life. You can feel another orgasm coming on despite how little Holly Blue is doing to you. Garnet was again screaming with pleasure.

“Cum for you filthy sluts.” Holly Blue demands.

Garnet screams out again and you moan into her cunt as she presses it against your mouth. You feel her spraying on your face, her juice leaking off of your chin. Your legs begin to twitch. This is your third powerful orgasm in the last twenty minutes. Your body feels like you're at your limits. Garnet slowly drags her pussy against your face, smearing her escence all over your mouth.

Holly Blue looks at the sticky mess you left on her fingers and tastes it. She likes it, sucking every bit off of her gloves. But this only further heightens her frustration. She phases off her uniform, getting the attention of the bawdy Garnet.

“Mistress...do you want me to-” Holly Blue grabs Garnet and throws her off of your face.

Before you can ask what is happening, Holly Blue’s large, curvy blue ass is thrust onto your face. Rather than shoving her pussy onto your mouth, you taste her ass. The blue gem tosses the ball gag onto the bed and rubs her ass against you.

“Alright you pig whore, you may be able to please my personal servant but pleasuring a nympho like her is barely a challenge. I have much more refined tastes than her. Now show me how good that tongue of yours really is.” She growls.

You do as she says and begin to tongue her asshole. You reach up and squeeze her beautiful ass much like how you did to Garnet. Holly Blue huffs in response.

“Oh please what is it a pin cushion? Squeeze like you mean it, smack it like you’re a gem.” She orders.

You do as she said and get rough with her ass. You tongue her ass harder, Holly Blue now grabbing you by the top of your head and burying you deeper into her ass. You can barely breath against it.

“Make it good slut. Worship this ass. This ass is all that matters to you from now on!” She shouts.

You do as she says and eat it like your life depended on it. You can barely get oxygen, your mouth presses against her hole and tonguing it roughly, squeezing and smacking her thick ass as you did so. Holly Blue finally began to purr with satisfaction.

“Mmm, that’s it bitch. You know what you’re doing now.”.

You’re finally doing it. You’re going to live a life of leisure and pleasure. Paradise will be every day for you now.

Holly Blue is enjoying herself, but she feels the need to want more. She finally notices Garnet looking on at the scene, eyeing her with a great lust. Holly Blue smirks.

“Oh? I guess you want to join in. Well, she’s proven her worth and you’ve done a good job...so a good slave like you deserves a treat.”.

Light appears from her crotch and her own thick cock appears. You could feel it resting on your chest.

“Come service it slut.” Holly Blue orders.

Garnet crawls over to her cock and began to suck it, wasting no time to feel it against the back of her throat. The blue gem pushes Garnet off of her for a quick second and leans back, smothering you even further with her ass as she let her cock rise at a better angle for Garnet to deep throat. The magenta gem took the offering and began to bob her head up and down the thick thing.

“Look at you now. Once a fearless rebel who humiliated me in front of all of my amethysts, now my own personal fuck toy. How does it feel? To be my personal slut just like the human smothered by me?” Holly Blue began to make Garnet gag on her as she made her quicken her pace.

You can feel yourself passing out. Holly Blue needs to cum fast because she’s starting to crush you. But it’s all part of the experience. Just keep eating and she will cum.

“Filthy...little...bitch!” Holly Blue screams out as she came.

The thick load was quickly filling Garnet’s mouth, causing her to gag. The thick cum spilling out of her mouth and leaking onto your chest. Holly Blue pushes Garnet off of her and finally rolls off of you. You take another breath as you relish in the sweet release. You can feel yourself ready to cum again. The blue gem wipes the sweat off her brow and eyes you.

“One last thing now deary. Garnet said your pussy was tight. I want to feel how tight.”.

With that Holly Blue snatches you up and carries you to a wall. You’re smothered by her breasts and you’re already sliding down her cock. You’ve came already, leaking onto her dick.

“You came already? You’re getting sensitive.” She teases, “Or maybe it’s because my cock is just that much better than hers?”.

You slide all the way down to the base of her dick. Before she begins to thrust in and out, she looks back to Garnet and gives her a seductive glare. She reaches back and spreads one of her cheeks for her.

“Come here slave, I want to compare who eats me better.” She commands.

Garnet nods and manages to get on her feet, walking towards Holly Blue only to kneel back down again and bury her face deep in her ass.

“Try to keep up.” She said.

With that Holly Blue begins to fuck you. Her cock isn’t as long as Garnet’s, but it is thicker. Your pussy is stretching even more than when Garnet fucked you. And in this position she’s still managing to get in deep. Garnet meanwhile is doing her best to keep up with Holly Blue’s motions, her tongue never leaving her sweet hole.

The agate gem is panting and smiling at the whole affair.

“Got to admit...your tongue skills aren’t as great as Garnet’s...hah...but your pussy is heavenly!” Holly Blue moans, “Oh I can get used to this! I’ll make sure you stay my personal servant. No other horny quartz can have you. You’re my concubine from now on!”.

You’re getting even more excited. The fact that you’re going to live out the rest of your days with each day possibly being like this is amazing. You’re in complete and utter ecstasy.

Garnet on the other hand is enjoying herself, but needs more. She is yearning to feel even better than she already is. Holly Blue is completely oblivious to her actions, moaning alongside you. The sly gem forms her own cock again and began to rub it against the smooth floor as she ate her mistress’ ass. But it wasn’t enough. She wants the hole she was worshiping. She wasn’t thinking straight anymore, she just needs to fuck again. She moves away from Holly Blue’s sweet hole, causing the blue gem to stop fucking you.

“Garnet! I didn’t say for you to-” She noticed Garnet on her feet, breaking her whip and grabbing her ass.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Holly Blue shouts.

“I’m sorry mistress...I need this!” With that Garnet shoves her cock up Holly Blue’s ass.

Her thrust was powerful enough to elicit a loud yelp from the blue gem as well as bounce you up and down Holly Blue’s thick shaft. As Garnet fucks her dominatrix, the motions causes Holly Blue to fuck you again.

“What...the fuck...is...this!?” She shouts between her moans, “You can’t do this...you fucking...pig! I didn’t say…ah...you could!”.

Garnet wasn’t listening to a word Holly Blue was saying. She needs to cum again, she didn’t care how she did. You’re now violently bobbing up and down the thick shaft of your mistress, your mind going blank as you bounce up and down the shaft, dizzy from lack of air.

“Cum...cum...cumming!” Garnet screams.

“Don’t you dare!!” Holly Blue yells in protest, “You don’t deserve to...AAAAHHHHNN!”.

As Garnet came inside Holly Blue’s ass, the blue gem reaches her own orgasm, filling your naughty pussy up once again. Garnet falls back, and Holly Blue releases you from her press. You slide to the floor and fall flat on your butt, panting just as much as the other gems.

Holly Blue’s orgasminc expression shifts to one of rage. She quickly turns to the disobedient gem and grabs her by the body.

“How dare you act without my order!” She yells as she throws Garnet onto the bed.

The large gem fell against the bed, her ass up as her top half rests on the sheets. Holly Blue quickly got to Garnet before she could respond.

“What makes you think you have permission to fuck your mistress when you damn well please!?” She shouts.

“I’m sorry...I needed it so badly!” Garnet cries out.

Holly Blue pushes Garnet’s face deeper into the bed and looks at your bawdy, near lifeless expression. She turns back to Garnet and continues to glare at her.

“Because of you I nearly broke our new servant! You sick pig...you deserve this punishment.”.

You’re finally regaining some form of train of thought as you witness Holly Blue positioning herself to thrust into Garnet’s ass. She looks at you and feels a sense of relief.

“Oh good, you’re still conscious. I was worried that my ill mannered whore…” she shouts while looking at Garnet, then looking back to you,”...had caused me to damage you. I’m happy that isn’t the case. But unhappy at her disobedience. Watch closely. This is what happens when slaves act on their own!”.

With that the agate shoves her cock deep inside of Garnet’s ass. The gem arches her back and moans in response to the rough action. Holly Blue grabs her by the arms and began to thrust in and out of her mercilessly. You move closer to the scene. You can barely walk, so you’re forced to crawl towards the two gems fucking.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you bitch!? Answer me!” Holly Blue yells.

“Yes! I am!” Garnet yells.

Holly Blue laughs.

“I knew you’d love this! Your punishment would be much more severe if it wasn’t for the fact you made me feel the best I’ve felt in years!” Holly began to smack her ass, “But don’t worry, you’ll be properly punished after I’m finished with this ass!”.

You finally make it to the two of them and get up on your knees. You grip Garnet’s thighs and manage to stand up. You then grip the agate’s ass, causing her to look back at you but not stop thrusting inside her disobedient slave.

“Oh don’t worry my sweet, she’ll be fine. She’s going to suffer once this is over but there’s no need for alarm.” Holly Blue assures you.

You feel her soft ass and begin to kiss it. She began to smile again.

“Oh you’re too sweet. But there’s no need to appeal to me now. Just rest.”.

You continue to kiss and feel her rump. Holly Blue just shrugs it off and gets back to focusing on Garnet.

“You ready for this you filthy whore!?” She shouts.

“Fuck yes! Fill me up!” Garnet yells in response.

“Then take it all you dirty bitch!”.

With that Holly Blue grounds herself, smushing Garnet’s ass against her pelvis. Garnet screams in ecstasy and squirts all over Holly Blue’s thighs and your abdomen. The dominatrix slowly slides her cock in and out of Garnet, making sure she milks every drop of her jizz. Garnet’s tongue was lolling out of her mouth. You can’t see but you know she has the most bawdy, orgasmic expression you can imagine.

Holly Blue finally finishes and then she reaches to the back of her neck and pulls out her whip. As she quickly pulls out of Garnet, bumping you back and shoves the handle of her whip right into Garnet’s ass before the jizz could leak out. Garnet yelps in response to the sudden motion. The dominatrix then grabs the ball gag from the bed and places it back in Garnet’s mouth. She rips the sheets from the bed and uses them to blindfold Garnet. Tossing the large gem onto the bed, she took her arms and legs and hogtied her. Garnet was bound, blindfolded, and filled with nearly a gallon of jizz.

Holly Blue carefully picks up Garnet, making sure not jostle the whip handle out of her. You look on as she walks Garnet over to the throne. You now see that there is a panel next to the throne. She was pressing a couple buttons on the panel. A large harness materializes from the ceiling and lowers down to the two gems. She places Garnet in the harness and straps in the bound gem. Garnet’s tits hung in the air, but she was strapped in tightly. Holly Blue then again slowly pushes the whip handle into Garnet’s ass.

“You are to remain like this until I say so. This is your punishment bitch.” She said.

You could hear Garnet moan through her gag. But Holly Blue ignores her and went to you. She wipes the jizz off of your face and smiles.

“You are amazing. I’ve already said what I want to say. You’re mine. And if you continue you to impress me...she will be yours too.” Holly Blue promises.

You smile and nod your head to her. With that, Holly Blue produces another ball gag from her gem and places it in your mouth.

“No need to talk anymore beautiful. I can tell what you want from the look in your eyes.” She said as she fastened the gag.

With that, Holly Blue picks you up and brings you over to her throne. You nuzzle against her bosom and smile. Your ecstasy will be ever present as you now live to serve your new mistress and to a lesser extent your partner Garnet.


End file.
